Cartas De Amor
by Tomy-chan
Summary: Enamorada toda la vida del chico mas perseguido de su escuela, Sakura Kinomoto tendrá que descubrir que las cosas no son como parecen y que el amor puede nacer en la persona menos pensada. Oneshot S&S.


Cartas De Amor

Debo aclarar que esta historia no la hice con ningún fin de lucro, los personajes no son míos y probablemente esta historia les parecerá clásica. ¡Pero la hice con mucho Cariño!

Por: Tomy-chan

Secundaria Superior de Tomoeda, Salón 3-A

PDV de Sakura

El día estaba maravilloso, ya habían pasado 2 semanas desde que iniciamos el nuevo curso y ahora me encontraba totalmente cargada de trabajo.

- PERO NO IMPORTA, YA ESTOY EN TERCERO, JE- dije mirando al cielo con expresión triunfal, sin notar como mis amigas me miraban con una gran gota.

El profesor terada entró al salón y escribió un nombre en el pizarrón, un chico que conocía perfectamente estaba frente a nosotros, estaba algo cambiado, pero yo podría reconocerlo en cualquier lugar. Mi antiguo y único enemigo estaba frente a mi clase, regresando después de 5 años.

- El es Shaoran Li, viene de Hong Kong, probablemente muchos de ustedes ya lo conocen por que curso primaria en esta misma escuela… Ahora, vamos a ver donde se sentará- observo los asientos vacíos del salón.

Yo crucé los dedos – _No, por favor, no de nuevo.- _supliqué en mi mente

- puede hacerse tras la Señorita Kinomoto – dijo por fin

- Rayos- dije yo muy bajito.

El nos miró expectante, esperando que alguien le dijera quien era la tal Kinomoto, Ja, como si yo pensara que me había olvidado.

- Kinomoto, por favor levante la mano si?-dijo el profesor impaciente

La levante, pero estoy segura que no era necesario, el Debía recordarme.

Li pasó por mi lado sin mirarme y se sentó.

- Señorita kinomoto, quisiera mostrarle en el receso la escuela a Li?

- si señor. – dije con pesar

Definitivamente había empezado con el pie Izquierdo.

La clase inició y yo me perdí en mis recuerdos.

-Flash back-

Matemáticas, como siempre ese niño había resuelto sin ningún problema el ejercicio mas difícil de la clase y ahora me veía como recordándome lo mala que era para todo lo que tuviera que ver con números. Afortunadamente estoy cerca de la ventana y me puedo concentrar en el bonito color azul que tenía el cielo y en las hermosas flores que brotaban en primavera, el sol que estaba radiante….

PAFF.

Escuche un golpe muy fuerte en mi mesa y me sobresalté, la clase había acabado y como todos los días ese idiota había de sacarme de mi ensueño con una palmada en mi mesa.

- ah Kinomoto, esperemos que alguna vez bajes de la nube en la que andas, tal vez así pueda dejar de darte esa tutoría en matemática.- me observaba con esa característica mirada de "eres patética", de hecho recuerdo que la primera semana de conocerlo soñaba con sacarle esos bonitos ojos ámbar, pero ya me resigne. Se acerco a mi oído y me susurró - Deberías dejar de pensar en Tsukino, el jamás se fijará en ti.

No contesté, no tenía sentido, siempre me decía lo mismo, después de un tiempo, llegas a entender que lo mejor que puedes hacer con sujetos como él es ignorarlos.

Se canso de esperar mi respuesta y salió del salón con una mano en el bolsillo y con un aspecto despreocupado, desordenando su cabello chocolate, como si fuera posible que este estuviera más alborotado.

- Sakura, deberías hacerle un poco de caso a Li, mira que así podrías dejar de verlo tanto- dijo mi mejor amiga, como la envidiaba, era perfecta, nunca sacaba malas notas en matemáticas, de hecho no sacaba malas notas en nada, y siempre tan controlada y tan bonita. Lo único que me hacía sentir incomoda con ella es que siempre me grababa con una cámara de video (– no puedo perderme ninguno de tus grandiosos momentos- me decía).

- Ya se Tomoyo, pero es tan difícil, además ese idiota de Li encuentra cualquier oportunidad para molestarme¿no ves que me detesta?, y yo que ni sé lo que hice, siempre me comporte bien con el, si hasta lo ignoré; y lo peor es que ahora como se dio cuenta de lo mucho que me gusta Shinji entonces me molesta todo el tiempo con el. A veces quisiera estrangularlo.

- ojala algún día veas lo que yo veo…

- mmm?, por que siempre hablas tan raro, podrías decir las cosas de una forma mas clara?

- no Sakura, dejaría de ser yo.- salió del salón riéndose.

- Fin del Flash Back -

Alguien me tocaba con delicadeza el hombro.

- Mmm – voltee lentamente.

- Oye, no tenías que mostrarme la escuela?- Me observaba como si fuera algo nuevo, pero estoy segura de que me recuerda.

- tu ya la conoces, no creo que necesites que te la enseñe de nuevo.

- ¿de nuevo? – Preguntó, claro ya me iba a creer yo que no se acordaba de cómo se burlo de mí ese primer día – ¿nos conocemos de algún lado? – me preguntó.

Bufé con ira.

- Vamos entonces, pero ni creas que me como ese cuento, tu si me recuerdas.

- no, no te recuerdo, mejor apúrate Kimonoto

- es Kinomoto y no me tomes por idiota.-

El me miro como si estuviera loca y me siguió por el pasillo, le mostré todo y no dijo nada durante el recorrido.

- bueno, ya te mostré todo, me voy.- cuando estaba a punto de irme el me tomó delicadamente la mano.

- De verdad, Kinomoto, si hice algo malo en el pasado, por favor te pido que me disculpes.- hizo una reverencia y se fue.

Debo decir que en verdad me sorprendió, no me esperaba algo como eso, pero estoy segura que esa era otra de sus patrañas, no podía haber cambiado tanto.

- Flash Back -

Tenía que estudiar mucho para el examen de matemática, esa tarde tenía la estúpida monitoría con Li y no podía darle el gusto de verme perdida.

Tomoyo no había podido acompañarme por que tenía práctica con el coro, pero aun así me prestó sus apuntes, así que con un libro de matemáticas y los cuadernos me fui hacía la parte más alejada de la escuela, bajo un gran árbol de cerezos.

Levaba algún tiempo ahí cuando escuche que algo caía del árbol. Un libro?

Mire hacia arriba y ahí estaba mi enemigo público numero 1, estaba muy sonrojado y me veía sorprendido.

No me sorprendía encontrarlo en un lugar tan desierto, el era muy solitario, hasta asocial, no hablaba sino con Yamasaki y con Eriol, compañeros de clase, y bueno también hablaba conmigo, aunque solo para fastidiarme.

- ¿Que no te diste cuenta de que estaba abajo? – le pregunté enfadada, tomé el libro del piso¿Poesía?

- No, no te vi, de cualquier forma eres tan minúscula- dijo haciendo una seña con sus dedos como diciendo chiquitita.

- POR QUE DIABLOS ME TRATAS ASI –le grité, no debí haberlo hecho, eso solo le demostraba que me importaba lo que dijera.

Se bajo rápidamente del árbol y se paró frente a mi, me observó intensamente, pensé que iba a decir algo pero solo me empujó una barra de chocolate en la boca, me arrebató el libro y se fue.

- ESTA LOCO, ES UN LOCO. – me quedé gritando, precisamente, como una loca, era un cuadro gracioso, debo aceptarlo.

- fin del flash back -

Definitivamente no podía haber cambiado tanto.

Iba muy distraída y sin querer tropecé con alguien que caminaba lentamente frente a mí.

Ya en el suelo me dí cuenta que estaba frente a Shinji Tsukino, definitivamente ese era un mal día.

Me levante sonrojada, había caído sobre el y estoy segura que lo estaba aplastando.

- por favor discúlpame – le dije sin mirarlo a los ojos, seguramente estaría sonrojada hasta las orejas.

- tranquila… además no todos los días se tiene la suerte de servirle de colchón a una chica como tu.

- ………… - yo seguí mirando el suelo, realmente me sentía estupida, llevaba toda la vida enamorada de el y aún no era capaz de pronunciar palabra.

- bueno, nos vemos – shinji se fue silbando por el pasillo, como si nada hubiera sucedido y yo me quede ahí con la cabeza agachada y roja como un tomate.

- Sakura, Sakura- alguien me pasaba la mano frente a mis ojos.

- Mmm

- Sakura, llevo casi 3 minutos llamándote y no me hacías caso.

- Perdóname Tomoyo, es que…me tropecé con alguien.

- si, yo te vi- dijo Tomoyo – lo grabé todo

Una gota pesada calló por mi frente

- No le dijiste nada.- me dijo mirándome como si quisiera regañarme.

- la verdad no pude.

- ah Sakura, por favor, ya tienes que decirle lo que sientes o sino no se te va a quitar la duda y vas a seguir enamorada de el toda la vida.

- pero es que me da mucha pena. – dije mirando al suelo

- Nada de eso, mejor vamos, ya veremos como lograr que hables con el, además las chicas nos esperan.

Cuando llegamos los chicos jugaban un partido de fútbol, eran los de quinto contra los de tercero.

- Hola Tomoyo- saludaron a Tomoyo

- Sakura¿donde estabas?- pregunto Chiharu sin verme, no le quitaba los ojos de encima a yamasaki, su novio.

- estaba mostrándole la escuela a Li.

- pero Li lleva bastante tiempo jugando- me miro Naoko.

- es que después de eso Sakura se encontró con Shiji- dijo Tomoyo con picardía

Todas voltearon a verme, para nadie era un secreto lo que yo sentía.

- Le dijiste por fin Sakura?- me dijo Rika

- no, ella se quedó callada… como por variar – dijo Tomoyo, rodando los ojos.

- ah Sakura, tienes que decirle de una vez por todas, no te puedes pasar la vida evitándolo o quedándote como zombi cada vez que te habla- dijo Chiharu, mirándome por fin.

- GOOOOOOOLLLLL

Mis compañeros celebraban con alguien que no podía ver.

- Li es muy bueno- comento Naoko.

- si, ya ha hecho tres goles y mira que están jugando contra el equipo de Shinji.

- QUEE?, no puede ser, seguro el esta distraído, por que es el mejor – dije yo sentándome junto a ellas.

- no Sakura, lo que sucede es que Li es muy bueno jugando- dijo Rika,

- no le digan nada a Sakura, ella siempre ha tenido problemas con Li.- dijo Tomoyo

- es cierto, ella y Li se llevaban muy mal en la primaria, pero eso ya pasó hace mucho, seguro ya lo olvidaron.- dijo Naoko.

- Pues, el dice que ya olvidó todo, obviamente no le voy creer, no puede haber cambiado tanto.- dije yo mirando mi puño cerrado.

- hola chicas, que tal les pareció- dijo Yamasaki llegando junto a nosotras, ya se hacían cambiado.

- jugaron muy bien, oye¿Dónde esta Eriol?- pregunto Tomoyo buscándolo con la mirada.

- está en la cafetería con Li, están comprando algo de tomar.

- bueno, pues me voy –dije levantándome, no me iba a quedar esperando a que apareciera ese pesado con su carita de "no te recuerdo".

Camine hacía el edificio y volvía a ver a shinji, me disculpé de nuevo y seguí mi camino, solo que ahora estaba sonrojada.

La escuela estaba vacía, solo se escuchaba el murmullo de la cafetería, seguí caminando y sin saber como llegué al salón, tenía sueño y tal vez podría tomar una pequeña siestecita.

Entré al salón tarareando una canción y cuando levante la cabeza ahí estaba Li, observándome desde su silla.

- QUE DIABLOS HACES AQUÍ- grité asustada, tamaña impresión me había llevado.

- tranquilízate, no estaba esperando que llegaras para desaparecerte o algo así… además no hay nada de malo con que esté aquí, este también es mi salón.- dijo el mirando hacia la pared.

- pues si…- dije yo mirando hacia otro lado y caminando a mi silla – vengo por un libro.

- no recordaba que fueras muy buena lectora.

- aja, yo sabía que te acordabas de mi.

- si, pero… creo que sería mejor no hacerlo- dijo el sin mirarme aun

- todavía me odias?- pregunte yo sentándome a su lado

- eso deberías respondérmelo tu, no nos despedimos muy bien cuando te fuiste a Francia.

- Flash back -

Mi padre, había aceptado una oferta de trabajo en Paris, iba a dictar clases en la Sorbona, y yo me iría con el, allá podría seguir mis estudios.

- Tomoyo, no llores, nada va a cambiar ya vas a ver, vamos a seguir siendo amigas.

No había querido decirle nada a nadie, no me gustaban las despedidas, pero en mi antigua escuela todos se enteraron que viajaría y ahora en el aereopuerto todos mis amigos estaban ahí para despedirse. Tomoyo estaba muy brava y lloraba, no había querido decirle nada para que no intentara persuadirme, ya ven como el remedio es peor que la enfermedad.

Un por uno mis amigos pasaron a despedirse de mi, Tomoyo aun no quería hacerlo y se encontraba apartada, cuando pensé que se habían acabado las despedidas apareció Li. Pensé que estaría en su casa celebrando mi partida pero no, ahí estaba con una mueca de confusión, se acercó a mí como con vergüenza.

- Espero que te valla bien. – dijo y me extendió su mano, no la acepté.

- espero que ahora si descanses de mi.- dije yo volteando mi cara.

El bajo su mano derrotado y se fue, no pude ver su mirada.

Tomoyo vino y se despidió de mi, le repetí lo que le había dicho antes y me fui al avión.

Todos fueron a despedirse de mi menos Shinji Tsukino, ahora si quedaba comprobado que no era el quien me enviaba las notas, era increíble, hasta había ido a despedirme Li, claro yo no era lo suficiente como para que Shinji se tomara esa molestia

- fin flash back –

- en realidad debería pedirte una disculpa, fui muy grosera, siempre, sobre todo ese día que peleamos.

- eso ya quedó olvidado, tu no eres ni la primera ni la última persona que me lo dijo.

- de verdad, después de eso quise pedirte disculpas pero no supe como.

- tranquila, todo quedó olvidado¿al final si fue Tsukino el de las cartas?

- no lo se, pero… no creo, cuando regresé no volví a recibirlas.

- y no le preguntaste?

- no, no he tenido el valor. – dije yo sonrojándome y viendo mis zapatos.

- ¿aun estas enamorada de el?

Asentí en silencio.

Alguien abrió la puerta.

- oye Li, Tsukino te está buscando- dijo Yamasaki- te está esperando en la cafetería.

- ya voy Yamasaki- dijo mirándolo, cuando el se fue me miro a los ojos- voy a ayudarte, tal vez, esta vez las cosas si salgan bien.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo salió.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

PDV de Shaoran

Tsukino me esperaba en una mesa apartada en la cafetería, sabía perfectamente que me haría mucho daño ayudándolos, pero lo importante era que Sakura estuviera feliz… aunque no fuera conmigo.

- Oye Li, quisiera que te unieras al equipo, necesitamos un buen volante.- me dijo el idiota sonriéndole a algunas chicas, no entiendo que podía haberle visto sakura

- lo pensaré¿eso era todo?- le pregunté con molestia – yo quisiera hablar de otra cosa, sobre Sakura Kinomoto

- que hay con ella- me miro con desconfianza.

- sientes algo especial por ella?

- claro que si, me gusta mucho, pero jamás hemos pasado de tres palabras

- yo te ayudaré, pero debes prometerme que no la vas a lastimar.

- claro, pero… por que haces todo esto.

- tengo una deuda con ella, me porte algo mal en el pasado y esta es una buena forma de arreglar las cosas- dije yo, claro, me enterraba un puñal pero lo importante era que ella fuera feliz.

- he pensado decirle lo que siento, pero ella es muy tímida, ya sabes.

- dile lo que sientes, siempre le has gustado mucho y no ha sido capaz de decírtelo, tal vez si tu le confiesas todo lleguen a algo.

- gracias, Li, ahora soy yo el que te debe un gran favor.- me dio un ligero golpe en un brazo y se fue.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

PDV de Sakura

Me quedé pensando en las cartas que me enviaban, no podía reconocer la letra, aun ahora las leía todas las noches para recordarme que había alguien en este mundo que podía fijarse en alguien como yo… sea quien fuere.

- Flash back -

Unas semanas antes de irme a Francia en uno de esos lapsus que tenía en los que si llegaba temprano encontré una pequeña nota con una rosa en mi casillero, era un poema muy bonito por cierto.

Ojos Verdes

Ojos que nunca me ven,  
Por recelo ó por decoro,  
Ojos de esmeralda y oro,  
Fuerza es que me contemples;  
¡Ten compasión de mí!  
¡Ojos verdes como el mar!

Ojos cuyo amor anhelo  
Porque alegra cuánto alcanza,  
Ojos color de esperanza  
Mírame una sola vez,  
Ojos color de esperanza.  
Húmedo esplendor de río  
Que por esquivo me enojas  
Luz que la del sol sonrojas,  
Y cuyos toques son besos,  
Ojos con aspecto de hojas

¡Ten compasión de mí!

Mírame una sola vez.

TU ADMIRADOR INVISIBLE

Tome la flor y me fui hacia el salón, cuando entré solo estaban Tomoyo, Eriol y el odioso de Li, fui corriendo hacia Tomoyo y le conté todo.

- Ah Sakurita, que lindo poema, no te imaginas quien pudo ser?

- No… con suerte y fue Shinji- dije con ilusión mirando la rosa.

Y ahí el entrometido atacó.

- No lo creo, el tiene ya demasiadas chicas bonitas como para fijarse en ti.

- YA TE HABÍAN DICHO LO INSOPORTABLE QUE ERES?- le grité fuera de control

- no te imaginas cuantas- antes de que yo pudiera decir algo más, el se levantó y salió del salón.

- huy es que no puede ser posible que lo dejen salir solo a la calle, debería tener bozal o algo así. - dije yo levantando mi puño imaginándome la mejor forma de dejarlo inconciente

- Sakura, no seas tan cruel, ya te pasaste lo suficiente con lo que le gritaste- dijo Tomoyo mirando hacia la silla de el.

- eso es por que a ti no te molesta.

Después de eso siguieron llegando notas, una cada semana, aun no reunía el valor para preguntarle a Shinji, después de todo Li tenía razón, nunca se fijaría en mi; Era tan encantador, alto y apuesto, con unos ojos azules como el cielo y su sonrisa iluminaba cada lugar, además era el capitán de fútbol de la escuela, el sueño de todas.

- fin flash back –

Había sido muy dura con Li, y jamás me disculpé por haberle dicho eso; el solo se había encargado de perdonarme, nuestra última pelea, por que luego de eso solo volvió a hablarme hasta que se despidió de mi en el aeropuerto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- Días después -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

PDV de Shaoran

La profesora de historia escribía los puntos de una reseña histórica de la segunda guerra mundial que debíamos realizar en parejas.

Sakura se encontraba frente a mi cruzando los dedos, seguramente deseaba quedar con Tomoyo.

- Kinomoto Sakura y Shaoran Li.- dijo la profesora observando la lista.

Ella soltó un suspiro de decepción, estoy seguro que había preferido hacerlo sola antes que conmigo.

Tomoyo me observa como con lastima, ella sabía lo que sentía por Sakura y después de que ella se fue intento convencerme de decírselo así fuera por teléfono.

- flash back –

Habíamos dejado a Sakura en el aeropuerto, Tomoyo aun lloraba y Eriol, que siempre ha estado enamorado de ella, la consolaba.

Nadie había para consolarme, por que nadie, ni mis amigos, sabía cuanto sufría yo por que se iba, frente a todos éramos los peores enemigos.

Yo siempre me había peleado con ella por que era la única forma que tenía de sentirla cerca, por lo menos así me aseguraba de recordarle que existía, jamás me determinaba para otra cosa que pelear y yo no dejaba de molestarla, para que ella me hablara; no era la mejor idea, pero como niño era la única que tenía, además, claro, de las cartas, lastimosamente ella se había empeñado en creer que había sido tsukino el que se las había enviado, no se como describirlo sin parecer estúpido, pero sentía que mi corazón se incineraba cada vez que repetía su nombre mientras leía mis cartas.

- oye Li – me dijo Tomoyo acercándose – no te parece que deberías habérselo dicho?-

- decirle que –dije yo a la defensiva.

- pues lo que sientes – dijo ella como si fuera normal.

- yo… no siento nada- dije yo apartando la mirada.

- claro que si, no le hubieras escrito esas cartas.

Suspiré – desde cuando lo sabes

- hace un buen tiempo… no te parece que deberías habérselo dicho?

- no, esa no es una buena idea, ella me odia y es mejor que siga pensando que fue Tsukino el que se las dio.

- no es justo para ninguno de los dos, además Sakura tiene muy buen corazón y dice que te odia solo por que cree que debe hacerlo por como la molestas.

- no pierdas el tiempo, eso no lo cree nadie.

Y me fui de ahí sin esperanzas, conservando el recuerdo amargo de nuestra despedida, mejor dicho, mi intento de despedida.

Algunos meses después regresé a Hong Kong, todo en Tomoeda me la recordaba y a pesar de haberme criado en la extrema frialdad de mi familia no podía dejar de sentir que se me oprimía el pecho cada vez que recordaba sus sonrisas que nunca fueron para mi y sus hermosos ojos que jamás me miraron con otra expresión diferente a la de la ira.

- Fin de Flash Back -

- Me estas escuchando Li?

Sakura estaba frente a mi, su cara muy cerca de la mía. Me sonrojé automáticamente y me hice para atrás.

- déjame decirte que estas muy raro de un tiempo para acá. – me dijo Sakura alejándose también, pero sin notar nada extraño – no estarás enfermo?- me dijo tocándome la frente, haciendo que me sonrojara mas.

- que me decías Kinomoto?- dije yo intentando parecer normal

- que esta tarde podemos empezar con el trabajo, que si prefieres ir a mi casa o voy a la tuya.

- Pues, como quieras, podríamos turnarnos, un día yo voy a tu casa y al siguiente vas tu a la mía.

- es una buena idea, hoy voy a tu casa… claro, si tu quieres

- esta bien, te espero?... o llegas allá

- Dame la dirección.

Le anote la dirección en un pequeño papel que tenía a la mano y se lo dí, ella no quería que yo la esperara por que seguramente no quería que la vieran conmigo, o bueno, seguramente no quería que Tsukino la viera conmigo.

Había regresado por que pensé que después de 5 años las cosas deberían haber cambiado, pero desgraciadamente las cosas seguían igual y probablemente no cambiarían, terminaría lo que había empezado y regresaría a Hong Kong.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

PDV de Sakura

Llegué a su casa casi a las 4, un hombre muy amable me recibió, en un principio pensé que era su padre, pero después de que le dijo "Joven Shaoran" supe que definitivamente no lo era.

La casa era grande y muy bella, pero algo le faltaba, no había fotos de la familia ni nada por el estilo.

- señorita, le gustaría tomar te?, el joven Shaoran está tomando una ducha, tal vez se demore un poco.

- si, muchas gracias, señor…

- Wei, soy el mayordomo.

- mmm y los padres de Li?, digo si no es mucha indiscreción.

- En Hong Kong

- ya veo.

El señor Wei se retiró y yo me quedé pensando en cuan solo se sentiría Li, además¿por que su familia lo había enviado a vivir solo?

- lamento haberte hecho esperar – dijo Li bajando las escaleras, llevaba puesta una camisa verde y unos jeans su cabello estaba mojado y desordenado como siempre, pero se veía muy bien; sus ojos almendrados era lo que mas me había intrigado de el siempre, en algunos momentos, como cuando se enojaba se veían dorados, pero si te acercabas lo suficiente podías notar como el café se mezclaba con algo de rojo, definitivamente era preciosos.

Sin saber por que me puse muy nerviosa, y me sonroje.

- n-n o te preocupes no fue tanto, el señor wei me ofreció un te.

- bueno… empecemos a trabajar, el lo subirá luego a mi habitación.

Subimos al segundo piso, había muchísimas habitaciones hasta que llegamos a una al final del pasillo.

- oye Li, para que quieren tantas habitaciones si solo viven ustedes dos.

- bueno, pues me imagino que es por si viene mi familia… aunque creo que eso nunca va a ocurrir – dijo mirando por la ventada, como perdido.

Su cuarto era muy grande, probablemente sería el doble del mió, lo sorprendente era que estaba perfectamente ordenado, no era así como esperaba encontrar su cuarto, de hecho estaba más ordenado que el mió.

- ¿tu lo ordenas?- le dije sin pensar.

- claro, si no quien, Wei no se ocupa de eso.

- amm- su cuarto estaba muy bien decorado, predominaba mucho el verde, en el papel tapiz, el cubre cama, todo perfectamente combinado con café – te gusta mucho el verde¿no?

- si mucho – re rasco la nuca – como el de tus ojos.

Me sonrojé, no podía malinterpretar su comentario, solo me estaba diciendo que mis ojos eran bonitos… nada más.

- tienes muchísimos libros – dije yo cambiando de tema y observando su biblioteca, de hecho, quien se daba el lujo de tener una biblioteca tan grande y personal en su alcoba. – ¿te gusta mucho la poesía no? – le dije tomando uno de sus libros, una de las hojas estaba doblada. El poema hablaba de unos Ojos Verdes, sabía que ya lo había leído pero en ese momento no pude recordar donde.

Li tomó el libro al verme leer y lo metió rápidamente en la biblioteca.

- empecemos con el trabajo- tomó unos cuantos libros y los puso en su escritorio. – estos son suficientes, tenemos dos opciones, podemos hacerlo aquí o llevar todo y hacerlo en el jardín, claro si tu quieres.

- y la computadora?

- no hay problema es un laptop.

- entonces vallamos al jardín, hace un hermoso día como para encerrarnos aquí.

Su jardín era precioso, muchas flores y el pasto muy bien cuidado, una hermosa mesa de jardín estaba a la sombra de un árbol de cerezo.

Shaoran me dejo esperándolo con los libros y subió por la computadora.

- señorita, su te.- apareció Wei de repente.

- ¡como supo que estaba aquí!- le pregunte agitada.

- el joven me lo dijo- contesto el hombre con una sonrisa.- me da gusto que por fin traiga a amigos a la casa.

- no, es solo un trabajo… el y yo no somos amigos.

- ah, bueno… el nunca invita a nadie a la casa, ni en hong kong. De hecho siempre ha sido muy tímido y solitario- mirándome con tristeza, se retiró.

Li, llegó con la computadora y yo lo miré detenidamente. El me sonrió, como nunca lo había hecho y yo me quede pasmada.

- ¿te pasa algo? Sakura... digo, kinomoto?

- no, no me pasa nada.

La tarde de trabajo fue larga, muuuy larga, casi a las 7 empecé a sentir frío.

- bueno, será mejor que me valla, se esta haciendo tarde y ya tengo mucho frío, mañana seguimos ¿si?

- si claro- dijo el- te acompaño a tu casa?

- no gracias, después de todo estamos en la tuya y no tendría sentido que hicieras ese recorrido.

- pues a mi no me importa… además se esta haciendo tarde y es mejor que te acompañe, puede ser peligroso.

Tomó su chaqueta y fuimos hacia mi casa.

Tenía mucho frió, solo a mi se me había podido ocurrir andar con una blusa de tiras y una falda a esa hora.

Shaoran se quitó su chaqueta y me la puso.

- no, te vas a enfermar- le dije yo intentado quitármela

- Lo importante es que no te enfermes tú, yo nunca me enfermo.

- pero hace mucho frió.

- por eso- me sonrió de nuevo, cada vez me gustaba mas verlo sonreír, era especial, nunca lo hacía y le sentaba perfecto, se le hacían unos hoyuelos en las mejillas y sus labios…inconcientemente empecé a pensar como sería darle un beso, sacudí mi cabeza intentado sacarme esas estúpidas ideas.

Seguramente tendría alguna novia en hong kong o algo así, además si no la tenía no tardaría en conseguirse una en la escuela, las chicas lo perseguían desde aquel partido y sabía de varias que le dejaban cartas y notas en su casillero.

- estas bien? – Me miro preocupado – desde hace un tiempo tienes mala cara.

- no, no me pasa nada, solo estaba pensando.

- Oye… Tsukino¿ha hablado contigo?

- no.

- es un idiota.

- no te entiendo, hablaste con el de algo?

- después te enteraras, mira- señaló- ya llegamos a tu casa-

Y si, habíamos llegado, pero no había notado como me condujo, de hecho, no se como no lo hizo, por que jamás lo había invitado.

- y como sabes que es mi casa?- le pregunté confundida.

- éramos vecinos- dijo el con la mirada opaca - yo vivía en esa casa- me señalo la casa del frente, una casa que era inmensa pero en la que jamás me había fijado con detenimiento

- enserio?, no lo recordaba. – dije yo rascándome la mejilla

- bueno, ya llegamos, me voy – dijo y se fue sin esperar que yo dijera algo, siempre tenía que dejarme así.

Cuando entré a mi casa noté que aun llevaba puesta su chaqueta.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Semanas Después-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Bueno jóvenes, como recordaran, mañana es el viaje a la playa y hoy es la última oportunidad que tienen de entregar los permisos de sus padres, así que entréguenlos por favor.

El profesor se encontraba esperando los permisos en su mesa, muchos los estaban entregando.

- Sakura¿ya entregaste el tuyo?- preguntó Tomoyo.

- si, ayer lo hice, touya lo escondió todo el fin de semana, afortunadamente lo encontré a tiempo…

- oye Li, tu ya lo entregaste?- preguntó Tomoyo mirándolo.

- no, creo que no voy a ir.- respondió – Wei me hizo el favor de firmar, pero no tengo muchas ganas.

- deberías ir Li, es una buena oportunidad de divertirse, no es cierto Sakura?- dijo Tomoyo

- aja…hay muchas a las que les interesaría que fueras

- tal vez, no sería tan malo – se levantó.

- ¿vez que solo aceptó cuando le dije lo de las chicas?- le dije yo a Tomoyo

- estas celosa?- pregunto Tomoyo riéndose.

- Yo?... claro que no… no tengo por que- no la miré, si estaba enfadada pero no era por eso…claro que no.

- como no- dijo Tomoyo

- de que hablaban- dijo Eriol abrazando a Tomoyo, ahora que eran novios no se despegaban un segundo.

- hablábamos de los celos de Sakura- dijo Tomoyo aguantando la risa.

- pero yo no veo a Tsukino por aquí- contestó Shaoran

- no son celos de el. – dijo Eriol mirándome – no es cierto Sakura?

- NO ESTOY CELOSA DE NADIE- dije yo sonrojada hasta las orejas, me senté y le di la espalda a todos.

- vamos a la cafetería si?- me dijo Tomoyo.

- vayan ustedes, ahora los alcanzo- dije yo recostando mi cabeza en la mesa, cuando pensé que todos se habían ido

- Oye kinomoto, podría pedirte un favor? – me pregunto una chica con la que había hablado algunas veces.

- Claro, dime Sendo

- es sobre Li, pues es que quisiera que alguien me ayudara con el, ya sabes…además, bueno ustedes fueron compañeros hace mucho y tu debes conocerlo.

- lo haría con mucho gusto, pero en este preciso instante estoy muy ocupada- dije yo molesta saliendo hacia la cafetería, no había entendido bien por que me comporté tan grosera, pero me sacaba de quicio que las admiradoras de Li se me acercaran a pedirme consejos¿acaso estaba vestida con un pañal y llevaba flechas en mi mochila?, NO, yo no era cupido. Que se las arreglaran solas.

- kinomoto- alguien me tomó de la mano

- Tsukino?

- oye, yo quería saber si tu… bueno, si quisieras salir conmigo hoy- me dijo el sin soltar mi mano.

- no…lo lamento, tengo que comprar algunas cosas para el viaje, pero podemos salir después… si aun quieres.

- claro, me encantaría… oye, puedo llamarte Sakura?

- si…etto, me esperan en la cafetería- le dije yo mirando su mano

- oh si claro…nos vemos entonces- me soltó lentamente la mano y se fue.

Nadie me creería que había hablado con shinji sin sonrojarme, de hecho ni yo misma podía creer como lo había rechazado…el mundo estaba de cabeza.

Cuando llegué a la cafetería Tomoyo, Eriol y Li ya habían comprado mi almuerzo. Y el último se veía un poco triste.

- y quien compró mi almuerzo

- Yo, pero fue idea de Li, dijo que estabas ocupada con Shinji y que era mejor que te comprara el almuerzo para que no te quedaras sin comer- dijo Tomoyo comiendo – y como te fue?- dijo Tomoyo.

Yo no podía quitarle los ojos de encima a Li- nada, me invito a salir esta tarde.

- Y que paso?- preguntó Eriol

- le dije que no, por que aun tengo que comprar algunas cosas, quedamos de salir otro día- dije con tranquilidad sentándome a comer.

Todos me miraron con sorpresa.

- les pasa algo?- pregunté al ver como me miraban

- es muy raro que le hayas dicho eso a Shinji¿no te parece?, llevas soñando que te invite desde la primaria. – dijo Tomoyo

- bueno, es cierto- dije yo mirando el techo.

Otra vez esas miradas…mejor los ignoraba.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

PDV Shaoran.

Íbamos camino a la montaña, sería tres días incómodos, de hecho serían los 3 últimos días de mi estancia en Japón

Tomoyo se sentó a mi lado

- y ya le dijiste lo que sientes?- me preguntó

- no, eso es caso perdido, por eso le estoy ayudando con Tsukino, pero ella no me colabora – dije viendo por la ventana

- ah Li, yo creo que ella merece saberlo no?, es lo menos que esperaría de ti.

- no es lo mas inteligente, sería muy injusto ponerla en esa situación, estoy seguro que pensaría que tendría que contestarme algo y eso sería algo incomodo.

- es tu decisión, pero creo que sería mejor que le dijeras, tal vez y hasta te llevas una sorpresa- se levantó y se fue con ella de nuevo.

No podía seguir haciéndome ilusiones, además, si todo salía como yo lo había planeado este fin de semana ellos estarían juntos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cuando llegamos a la playa ya era bastante tarde, nos repartieron en grupos y nos asignaron las cabañas, había quedado con Yamasaki y Eriol y ahora nos reuníamos en la cabaña de Sakura, para contar historias, probablemente de terror.

Sakura se veía aterrada mientras Eriol contaba la historia de un anima en pena que descabezaba a las jóvenes quien sabe por que razón; yo estaba junto a ella y notaba como temblaba.

- no has cambiado nada – le susurré- todavía le tienes miedo a los fantasmas.

- No es cierto- me dijo mirándome mal.

- Oye Hiraguisawa, es mejor que nos vallamos a nuestros cuartos, ya esta muy tarde y es mejor que vallamos a dormir- dije en voz alta.

- esta bien, mañana seguiré con la historia. – Yamasaki y Eriol se despidieron de sus respectivas novias y salieron conmigo.

- Lo hiciste por Sakura no? – me pregunto Eriol cuando Yamasaki había entrado a la cabaña.

No lo miré y entré.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

PDV Sakura

El día había pasado rápidamente y esta noche había una actividad que me encantaba, una fogata.

Casi a las 6 todos nos habíamos reunido para bailar, no se donde apareció una banda, sorpresas de los profesores, muchos chicos que no conocía se encontraban bailando, no podría conocerlos a todos aunque quisiera, era toda la secundaria.

Shinji no estaba en ningún lugar así que me senté en la arena a esperar, tal vez ese era mi día.

De repente me fije en una bonita pareja que bailaba cerca de la hoguera¡eran Li y Sendo!, claro, ella ya no necesitaba mi ayuda.

Sentí una gran ira y sin saber ni como ni por que me levanté.

Me acerqué a ellos, li se veía muy concentrado, su cabello mojado le caía sobre la cara y se veía muy bien, tenía un pantalón crema y una camisa blanca, bordada; además se veía mejor con ella…

- oye- le toqué el brazo a Sendo, ella me miro irritada; estaba bonita, había que admitirlo, tenía un bikini negro y una pañoleta blanca amarrada a la cadera- podría bailar con Li?, por los viejos tiempos, ya sabes.- un momento…eso lo había dicho yo?

- si claro - me sonrió fingidamente y se separó de el.

Li me miro sorprendido.

- tómalo como una pequeña venganza- le dije, eso ni yo me lo creía, ya sabía que sentía algo por el, pero esto era el acabose.

El me tomo la mano, entrelazo sus dedos con los míos, me abrazo fuertemente y me guió; debo admitir que fue lo más romántico de toda mi vida, la luna, la arena, la música, sus ojos, en fin…

- puedo saber por que estas haciendo esto?- me preguntó, sus ojos brillaban intensamente, ahora que tenía el brillo de la luna

- ya te dije, mi pequeña venganza, te veías muy feliz con ella, así que vine a estropear tu felicidad.

- eso solo te lo crees tu, no será que quieres darle celos a Tsukino?- su mirada se ensombreció.

Nos alejamos un poco de todos, la hoguera estaba cada vez mas lejos y casi no se escuchaba la música, pero aun seguíamos bailando.

- no se donde está, así que ten por seguro que no es por eso, créeme, es una pequeña venganza.

- Sakura- me levantó el rostro.

- Dime- no pude evitar que se me quebrara la voz, sus ojos me quitaban el aire.

- tu…me…

Justo cuando iba a terminar la frase alguien apareció…muy inoportunamente.

- Sakura- dijo Shinji agotado de correr – una de tus compañeras me dijo que querías hablar conmigo.

Li me soltó y se fue, quise seguirlo pero el insistente de Shinji no me dejó

- Sendo me dijo que me buscabas.

Tenia que ser Sendo.

- si claro, te buscaba…- el tomó mi mano y me guió a la fogata de nuevo.

Bailamos un rato y el me dijo un par de cosas agradables. Hasta que abrazándome me susurro al oído

- Sakura, yo se que te gusto y bueno…tu también me gustas mucho, talvez tu y yo…

- Quien te dijo que me gustabas- le pregunté también en un susurro

- no te enojaras con el¿cierto?- me miro, yo asentí.

- fue Li, me dijo que te lo debía por lo mal que se había comportado contigo en el pasado.

Yo me quedé callada mirando el suelo, debía preguntárselo, algo dentro de mi me impulsaba a hacerlo.

- fuiste tu quien dejo cartas y poemas en mi casillero cuando éramos chicos?

- no, jamás, yo detesto la poesía.- dijo riéndose.

Algunas cosas cobraron sentido en mi mente, como un rompecabezas que se arma lentamente.

- lo lamento, ahora ya no puedo hablar mas contigo

Me separé de el y corrí hasta Tomoyo, ella y Eriol bailaban muy concentrados, me tomo un buen tiempo llamar su atención.

- Tomoyo, has visto por donde se fue Li?- Pregunté

- no, Sakura te sientes bien?, estas muy rara

- ya se quien me envió las cartas, y no me preguntes si fue Shinji, por que se que no fue el.

- ¡Por fin!- dijo Eriol – el te lo dijo?

- No, pero fue lo suficientemente descuidado como para dejar que yo lo descubriera.

- No creo que haya sido descuidado, tardaste toda una vida Sakura- me dijo Tomoyo.

- Todos lo sabían, Eriol¿tu lo viste?

- no, pero puedes ir a buscarlo en la cabaña, es la 36

Yo corrí, ya no importaba agradecerles, tenía que encontrarlo y pedirle una explicación.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

PDV Shaoran

No iba a olvidar como casi había logrado decirle lo que sentía, ella estaba tan hermosa, con un vestido blanco y su cabello castaño ondulado brillando con la luna, sus ojos verdes brillando como si tuvieran luz propia.

Al final las cosas volvían a su lugar y el podía regresar con el corazón roto, pero con la satisfacción de haberla hecho feliz.

Hacía un buen rato se había encerrado en la cabaña, no se escondía, pero en esta ocasión no quería ver a nadie que pudiera recordarle la gran estupidez que había hecho.

Golpearon la puerta.

- Shaoran Li¿estas ahí?

-…………- ella estaba golpeando fuertemente la puerta

- si estás ahí me debes una explicación, Li, estas ahí?

-……………

- dime por que le dijiste a Shinji que yo le gustaba-

-……………- pensé en salir, pero ella solo estaba enfadada por que le había contado todo a Shinji

PDV Sakura

No había nadie en la cabaña, ya lo había buscado en todos los lugares y el no estaba.

Regresé a mi cabaña, mañana hablaría con el.

Llevaba las cartas conmigo y en la soledad empecé a leerlas, las lágrimas salían sin querer.

En todas me suplicaba que le prestara atención, debió haber sufrido mucho, tanto tiempo tratándolo mal, siendo indiferente, haciéndolo sentir como basura.

No merecía que el me quisiera de esa forma, había sido egoísta y cruel con un niño que no lo merecía; si hasta clases de matemáticas me daba, solo ahora podía notar como luchaba para que entendiera, se quedaba hasta tarde viéndome cometer los mismos errores, pero con paciencia volvía a explicármelos; solo hasta ese momento pude entender cada una de sus frases y su forma de actuar. Siempre había estad ahí para consolarme aunque yo no lo supiera, cuando estaba triste llegaba con alguna broma para hacerme olvidar mis problemas. ¡Nunca me di cuenta que era mi vecino! y el siempre recordó donde vivía. Y por último fue a despedirse de mí aquel día a pesar de saber como lo trataría.

No supe cuando, pero me quedé dormida.

Las chicas regresaron muy tarde, la fogata según supe había acabado al amanecer.

- Sakura- me despertó Tomoyo, tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

- Cierra las cortinas por favor.- le dije, no soportaba la luz del sol

- No hablaste con Li¿cierto?- me dijo Tomoyo viendo mis ojos hinchados.

- no, además no merezco ni un segundo de su tiempo.

- no digas eso Sakura

- si lo digo, siempre lo traté terrible, él, lo soportó todo.

- pero tu no sabias…

- pero debí saberlo, además, así no fuera el quien me las envió, no tenía por que haberlo tratado tan mal.

- ya es tarde para arrepentirse Sakura, debes buscarlo y hablar con el.

- no creo que quiera verme, honestamente, no se que me vio- dije derrotada.

- ¡ya deja de decir eso!, no pierdas esta oportunidad, búscalo, pídele disculpas.

Me arreglé rápidamente, una falda larga azul y el top de mi vestido de baño, tome mis gafas negras para que no se notara lo hinchados que estaban mis ojos, me arregle el cabello y fui a buscarlo.

Cuando toqué en su cabaña, Eriol salió a recibirme.

- Esta dormido, pero si quieres lo despierto- me dijo

- no, déjame entrar.

Eriol y Yamasaki salieron y yo me quedé sola con el.

Se veía tranquilo, sonreía.

- Shaoran. – dije yo, sentándome junto a el, lo sacudí un poco y el despertó, m e miro con sorpresa pero después pude ver que estaba muy triste. Me levante de la cama.

- yo... quiero saber por que… nunca me dijiste que me habías enviado las cartas.

El se sentó en la cama y se tapó la cara con las manos, tenía una camisa blanca y unos pantalones del mismo color.

- tu, jamás esperaste eso de mi, además era la única forma que tenía de decirte lo que sentía.

- pero…tu siempre me molestabas, como querías que lo supiera.

- si, es cierto, siempre te molesté, pero eso fue por que era la única forma que tenía para hacer que me notaras, si no lo hubiera hecho jamás te hubieras dado cuenta de que existía.

- perdóname- dije mirando el suelo, era difícil mirarlo.

- ya te dije una vez que todo lo que me habías hecho había quedado olvidado. Puedes estar tranquila ya decidí regresar a china y…

- no, no puedes regresar.- susurré, pero el no entendió lo que quise decir.

- no seas egoísta Kinomoto, no me puedo quedar toda la vida esperando que me lances las migajas de tu compasión. No lo voy a hacer para que puedas sentirte bien. ¡Ya te perdone, eso debería bastarte!, además tu tienes a Shinji, estoy seguro que serán muy felices.

Sin pensar lo que decía le grite – Entonces lárgate, me voy con shinji para que seas feliz- Salí corriendo sin pensar y regresé a la cabaña, de donde nunca debía haber salido.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Esta noche mis amigas habían planeado algo diferente, no puedo decir que me gustara la idea, pero era mejor que quedarme a llorar.

Mis amigos se habían reunido en la cabaña de Rika y Naoko, que era la mas grande, para jugar a la verdad y se atreve (el juego de la botella).

Me sorprendí al ver a Shaoran sentado junto a Eriol, se estaba riendo de algo y aún no había notado que yo estaba ahí.

- bueno ahora que ya estamos todos hagamos un circulo.

Cuando me senté quedé justo frente a el, durante el inicio del juego no me miro a los ojos ni una sola vez, tampoco dijo nada, hasta que el fondo de la botella quedó justo frente a Tomoyo y a él, le tocaría castigo.

Todos se reían, pero el seguía serio, inmutable.

Tomoyo pensó por un segundo y le dijo – Sakura y tú deben darse un beso.

Automáticamente todos empezaron a aplaudir y a gritar

- Beso, Beso, Beso

Los dos nos sonrojamos.

- Esta bien – dijo Shaoran con pesadez – pero afuera.

- Pero que sea cierto- dijo Tomoyo

Me tomó la mano y salimos.

- sabía que lo haría- dije yo sin mirarlo

- ahora…podemos regresar y decir que ya lo hicimos- me dijo Shaoran devolviéndose.

Con fuerza le tome la mano – no...Además no puede ser tan malo.

Me abrazó lentamente, acercándome a el, aspiré su fragancia, sentí los latidos de su corazón, y cerré los ojos instintivamente.

Me beso lentamente, yo aún no sabía como responderle, realmente era mi primer beso, y era tan infinitamente dulce, poco a poco empecé a participar, a dejarme llevar.

El dejo de besarme y yo sentí que me invadía la tristeza, tal vez no le había gustado, después de todo yo no sabía besar.

PDV Shaoran.

Ella aun estaba con los ojos cerrados, sonrojada, sus labios me invitaban a besarla de nuevo, pero no creí que quisiera.

- ¿estuve mal cierto?- me miro con lágrimas en los ojos

- Quieres que te bese de nuevo?- pregunte sin creerlo

- Quieres besarme de nuevo?- me devolvió la pregunta con una sonrisa.

La acerque a mí y la bese como siempre había querido hacerlo, tal vez parecía desesperado, pero era toda una vida esperando por esto. Levantó sus brazos y me los puso en el cuello, acercándome más. Detuvo el beso y con nuestras frentes juntas me susurró.

- Lamento haberte hecho tanto daño, si pudiera hacerlo, devolvería el tiempo y haría las cosas de la manera correcta… Por favor no te vallas. – lloraba- yo nunca quise a Shinji, fue solo un error, yo estaba confundida…

Le sellé los labios con un beso

- No te preocupes.- le dije mirándola a los ojos

- Te quiero - me dijo con una sonrisa y me abrazó – no volveré a dejarte ir, por lo menos esta vez te tomare la mano.

Me beso los dedos y cuando volteamos para volver a la cabaña, todos nos estaban mirando.

- ¡lo grabé todo! – dijo Tomoyo con su cámara en la mano.

Y yo que pensé que las cosas habían cambiado.

**Fin**

El poema es de Salvador Díaz Mirón, no está completo por que es larguisimo, pero si hay un fragmento importante. NO ME DEMANDEN

Espero que les haya gustado. Es una historia que tenía en mente hace un muy buen tiempo.

Esta dedicada a alguien a quien nunca le dije lo que sentía; de cualquier forma no hubiera resultado como en el Fic, jeje, por que yo le llevaba las razones de sus novias.

Muchas gracias por leer y espero que me dejen reviews.

De malas en el amor, tal vez de buenas en el Juego… No que va.

De malas en el 70 de las cosas de la vida.

_**Tomy-chan**_


End file.
